


Nicknames

by Dragon_Maiden



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Nicknames, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Maiden/pseuds/Dragon_Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WE all have types of names but Does Ellana know that Cullen doesn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

“Blast it!” Cullen yelled from the kitchen his voice ringing within the confines of their small apartment. “You spilled it again didn't you Cullen”. Ellana tried hard not to laugh she could hear him sigh from where she sat in the office where she was typing away at some paperwork for work. “Don’t tease Ellana, this is the third one this morning” his voice was beaten with an edge of sadness to it. “My poor Ferelden pup” she cooed as she rose to meet Cullen in the doorway. Cullen’s pout deepened making the creases in his face increase. Ellana laughed smacking him in the arm lightly “stop pouting or your face will stay that way” she said teasingly as she wound her fingers around loosening it into her fingers. Cullen grunted begrudgingly as he stares down his nose at her. Her pale hair set up in a bun her ice blue eyes focused on the next victim (his tie). 

 

"I still don't know why you insist on doing that for me" he said his gaze beginning to avoid her. He was starting to feel embarrassed. Smelling her scent of earthy pine and coffee. Ellana merely gave him a lopsided smile which was soon captured by her white teeth. Cullen took a deep breath taking in her scent, his tension of the day was put on the back burner. Right here, right now he wanted to yank her up and do whatever he wanted to her. To her throaty moans of his name, her soft mews of approval. 

 

A deep scarlet seeped out across his neck and face. Maker he wanted her. "Are you listening?" Ellana's voice broke through his arousal her tone no longer soft but annoyed. Her brow arched up as she lightly tugged at his tie. "What? Makers breath, no Ellana no I'm sorry I was distracted" he admitted. Her lips pursed, her gaze icy. Disappointment etched in her features. "Fine done" she said leaving his tie a jumbled mess like her feelings.

 

Cullen looked down his tie a royal mess, like his day. It was fitting. He groaned loudly his hands at his sides. releasing a long sigh he kneeled next to Ellana as she typed away at the computer screen before her. Ellana was doing her best to ignore his presence, but her feelings were at the edge daring to be nudged over the edge. “Ellana. Love” he cooed a hand stroking the back of her bare neck. He knew she liked that, a weak spot. “What?” she quipped quickly with as much as she could put into the word. Cullen’s face pursed seeing his love so angry at him. “I’m sorry, what were you telling me?” he begged his eyes full of earnest. Her eyes glared down at him , not ready to give in just yet.

 

“What were you thinking about?” she asked her hands crossed over chest causing them to bunch up giving Cullen even at this altitude to get a wonderful gander. A nervous tic of his hand grazing the back of his head. and down his mouth. He smiled sheepishly. “You” he whispered kissing the lobe of her ear. Ellana blushed lightly but her features visibly softened to him, her arm’s uncrossing. “Oh, well you asked why I tie your tie. And as for that well I do that because one day I won’t have time for that.” she said matter a factly. Cullen looked up at her in confusion. “How so Ellana were up at the same time and your usually right at my side? I don’t understand?” he was becoming more perplexed by the moment. Ellana began to fidget a trait she did when she was nervous. “Ellana what are you not telling me?” he questioned his eyes now full of worry. His large hands encased her’s, She bit her lip gently in thought. “What if I said you have a new nickname ”She asked gently shrugging. “Maker’s breath Ellana stop talking in circles what are you talking about?” his tone getting louder. 

Ellana sighed loudly shaking her head but a soft smile was on her face. She leaned down giving his a delicate chaste kiss “What in Andraste are you talking about?” Cullen questioned his gaze full of confusion. Laughter spilled the space between them. Ellana placed his hands up to her stomach and leaned into his ear and whispered “What if I were to call you daddy?”. Cullen’s face was beat red as he sat in shock. “What does a pet name in bed mean at a time like this Ellana?” he questioned annoyance etched in his features as he was concerned and felt she wasn’t paying him any mind. “No Cullen not that kind” she teased her hands rubbing gently small circles along her stomach. Her soft circular motions finally grabbed his notice. “Ellana are you serious?” his tone frantic and happy. “Yes Cullen, you're a daddy. Congrats on the new nickname” she teased Cullen was speechless pulling Elana into his arms lovingly. Thinking of the future of their small family.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comment's and I am pretty active so feel free to leave me a comment. And thank you for taking the time to read this.
> 
> -Maiden


End file.
